According to progress of internet technology and popularization of moving picture shooting devices including digital cameras, UCC (user created contents) became a familiar terminology. A cheaper storage and a faster broadband communication network make people to share information with a moving picture rather than still image. Moreover services like YouTube can provide an environment in which moving pictures can be shared easily.
But, despite of drastically increasing numbers of moving pictures shared on internet, progress in moving picture search technology are relatively slow. In general, moving picture search result provides a simple list of moving pictures which are related to a keyword inputted by a user (for an example, title of a moving picture includes the keyword).
In this case, a list which shows a same moving picture repetitively may be provided frequently. It is required to consider commonality or similarity between moving pictures to improve the search result. Considering commonality and similarity between moving pictures can be helpful to detect an infringement of copyright by illegal distribution of contents.
However, for determining commonality or similarity of moving pictures, a direct comparison for moving pictures in binaries requires excessive calculating power. Thus, a relatively small size comparison criterion (comparison data) which represents information of a moving picture is required.
A more efficient method of comparing moving pictures is required because it is a time-consuming work to compare large-size moving pictures even by a relatively small size comparison criterion.
As one solution for a list which shows identical moving pictures or extremely similar moving pictures repetitively in a moving picture search result by a search engine, a clustering method of plural moving pictures by considering commonality (or similarity) is required.